Afterlife
by magelie
Summary: And Allen thought living was hard. Bleach D. Gray man Crossover.


A/N: Bleach/D.Gray man crossover, I can't believe this has not been done before! Two of my most favorite series, so I thought Why Not?

There is not much plot to this story, only (hopefully!) in character interactions between the different worlds. Feel free to comment and criticize! I update slowly (if ever) so please be patient!

* * *

Between the pants and dodges and pain, Allen finally realized that he was not going to win.

"You know, I'm slightly disappointed," Tykki smirked, teeth full of black, "but only slightly, you did put up a good fight." A second later he was behind Allen, with a hand in his chest. Warm breath prickled his neck, mingled with blood, victory and perhaps regret. _I hope you have better luck next time_, then squeeze- and Allen thought he heard something pop.

"That," Tykki sounded vaguely amused at his confused expression, "was your lungs."

_Ah_, Allen thought right before he succumbed to red-tinted blackness, _that makes sense. _

* * *

Light, bright sunlight, lodged painfully into his eyes, it had been a long time since the world Allen knew saw light. Lying on the floor Allen slowly blinked and was faced with a vast span of blue above of him, faint wisps of clouds merrily made their way across the sky and the sun shone like never before. _This is hell?_ If he knew earlier he probably wouldn't have tried to live so hard. 

Allen chuckled bitterly, some humor god had. Perhaps this was heaven after all. Letting his arms and legs stretch out the boy felt his body relax and all the tension in his muscle drain pleasantly.

WHOOSH

"AHHH!" Something thundered past his head, Allen scrambled up frantically, "INNOCENCE, ACTIVATI-"

Except-

_Huh?_

-his hand was missing, not missing, but replaced with a very pink, very soft, very human left hand.

Allen reflexively leapt out of the way and landed onto the sidewalk painfully, flinching as the thing screeched past. Guess heaven wasn't so lovely after all.

* * *

_THUMP_

Ichigo jerked his head up, eyes wide open. Somewhere, somehow, someone very powerful had just arrived in the human world.

_Hollow? Vizard? Arrancar? Shinigami…_

It had been a long time. Ichigo smirked, tested his weight on his newly sandal-clad feet and clenched his sword tightly before jumping out the window.

_Watch me._

* * *

On the other side of life, Captain Yamamoto violently jerked awake from a deep slumber. 

_It has begun._

"Send Kuchiki Rukia to the human world. Bring back Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yes sir," his subordinate bowed curtly and disappeared. Left again in the silence, Yamamoto sighed. Soul society will have to face the biggest battle yet.

* * *

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed indignantly, to no one in particular, "It's just some kid!" 

…_human?_

Sure, one that looked liked an old geezer with all the white hair. Reminded him of a lot of Toshiro actually, taller, less arrogant but still, a short kid with white hair. Did that one die or something? Some sort of reincarnation maybe, or just some weird fashion trend. Ichigo scratched his head, thoroughly confused, kid looked harmless enough, eyes wide open with shock and horror, his outline fuzzy and unclear. Wait. Fuzzy? And is that a sword?

Quickly, Ichigo leapt forwards and with one fluid movement pushed the startled boy off the pavement and onto the road.

"Ahhhh!!" Allen yelped, landing on his back. An incoming car surged forwards, with no plan of stopping.

_Not again! Oh god, please I'm already dead, what more do you want?!_

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE," more of a habit than anything, but nothing happened and the really fast thing still surged on.

WHOOSH

Allen closed his eyes-

_1…2…_

-and promptly opened them two seconds later, with the cart thing speeding off into the distance.

"What?" Allen found his eyes meeting with the suspicious gaze of his attacker. The brown eyes narrowed dangerously. _Was that a spike in reiratsu just now?_

"Ch," Ichigo spat out, annoyed, "frigging lost spirit, and I thought you were someone powerful." With that, he griped his sword strode forward purposely.

"Ahh…wait…attacker-san who are you? What did I do?" Allen nervously shuffled backwards, his face paling. "Ah please, I don't want to die again!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears; Ichigo was before him in a second and with one fluid movement had brought his massive blade up high. The sun glared off it menacingly.

Allen gulped.

Ichigo glared.

And the blade swung down mercilessly.

"ICHIGO!" A voice shrilled. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Black hair, violet eyes, almost, but-_

"Rukia! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm doing my damn job?"

"Idiot! You can't use a sword that has been released! Bigger doesn't mean better!" She scowled viciously.

_-not._

"Rukia," Allen tested the name on his tongue, foreign, but almost as melodic. "Rukia," he whispered again.

_**BANG**_

_A girl, crying over his chest._

"_No no no no, please Allen-kun! Don't do this to me! Come back Allen-kun come back!" _

_His limbs felt heavy and his mouth felt stiff. If only he could say something- _

_Her eyes opened and bitter rain fell out. He felt himself drowning in her tears and her violet violet eyes. _

_**BANG**_

"Shit!" Ichigo swore, "He just flickered! What just fuck happened!?"

Rukia promptly smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't swear in front of a kid! Don't you have any manners at all?" She pursed her lips, "Maybe he's just really unstable," then more to herself than Ichigo, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Whatever, just send him off to soul society," Ichigo muttered impatiently, "Though, I swear I felt this huge ass reiratsu just a second ago."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "With your _oh so sensitive and precise detection abilities_? I'm _sure_ you can tell the difference between a plus and a high level shinigami." She smirked widely.

"Bitch."

"Hmp, let me show you how it's really done. Watch carefully rookie," Rukia knelt down in front of Allen, "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

The boy's pupils appeared dilated and unfocused, his breathing shallow and quick, Rukia frowned before unsheathing her zanpaktou. Raising it high, she stamped the end onto the boy's forehead.

"Do not be afraid, your destination is Soul Society, it's a relaxing place," She smiled now, "You'll have a good afterlife."

Except, once again, nothing happened.

"I'm still watching," Ichigo smirked victoriously.

BLAM

"OUCH BITCH! What was that for??"

* * *

AN: Gosh I wrote this, then did my research and realized my soul burial bit was kind of all wrong XD. I'll try to correct some things in the next chapter. It also seems so rushed and messy! Hopefully it's not too confusing. 

On the other hand I'm really excited about this story so hopefully I can get the other part up soon! Oh and for those that have read my other stories, you'll see that I CANT WRITE ROMANCE. It's sad really; I'm such a sucker for fluff. But if there are pairings you would like to see, just put it in your review and I'll try put a bit of interaction between the two(or three or more) up.


End file.
